


VIP

by Caraithyn



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caraithyn/pseuds/Caraithyn





	VIP

No one, other than the two men themselves, knew that Oshitari Yuushi and Mukahi Gakuto worked at a gay bar. All they did was dance but the money was good and they got to see each other in sexy leather outfits that some people wouldn’t even consider to be an actual outfit what with the lack of actual fabric. 

It wasn’t really that they were afraid of what their teammates would say if they knew where the pair worked; it was more that they just didn’t talk about their romantic lives with the rest of the team, or their lives outside tennis in general for that matter. Of course the team knew that the pair was dating because it was actually Atobe that had set them up together after he noticed how the blue haired man would look at his doubles partner.

Ever since then, they weren’t afraid to hold hands as the team walked together some place and they no longer became embarrassed when one of their teammates would catch them in the locker room making out. Besides, they had seen Shishido and Ohtori doing much worse in the showers so many times that they had formed a sort of non-verbal agreement to not get too involved in each other’s’ romantic lives.

When they first got hired in the club, the owners decided to pair the two men together because they had perfect chemistry. At that time, the owners hadn’t known that they were seeing each other intimately but after they saw the two dance together their first night on the job they decided that, with Oshitari’s long, rock hard, lean, tanned body and Gakuto’s smaller, pale, acrobatic body, they just looked good together when they danced.

Oshitari loved the job. Something inside him always enjoyed the way that other men would look at him like they wanted to devour him and working at the club, he got that every night. Gakuto knew that his lover craved this attention and he had so much fun just dancing and having men nearly start drooling over him as well that it didn’t bother him.

Every once in a while, while he watched his smaller lover dance in his barely legal scraps of leather, Oshitari would get immensely turned on and as soon as they were through the door to their shared apartment, he would grab Gakuto and kiss him fiercely as he worked to get their clothes off. Sometimes he would leave a trail of fabric leading from the entrance to their apartment to the bedroom as he carried the smaller man while they fought each other with their tongues. Other times Oshitari wouldn’t make it past the small foyer where they left their shoes and would just pound Gakuto into the wall.

Tonight was one of the nights when he was having trouble dancing while trying to will his hard on away, to no avail. Thankfully, one of the owners summoned the two men off the stage and over to him so he wouldn’t have to continue to dance awkwardly as he thought of all sorts of things to lose his erection.

“There is a new VIP coming in and he has requested to have you two dance for him in one of our private rooms,” he told the pair when they reached him. “He’s very rich, so please do your best and satisfy his every need.”

Oshitari and Gakuto nodded as they made their way to the room that the owner told them to go to and wait as the VIP would be there momentarily. 

~~~~~

It wasn’t unusual for VIP members to come in and request a private dance. Usually that’s all they got was a dance but sometimes it would be arranged for the requested dancer to strip for them too. Oshitari didn’t mind it when he was summoned to one of the VIP rooms and he didn’t get overly jealous of Gakuto being summoned to one either as he knew that it was one of the job requirements. What he didn’t like was when the man would request Oshitari to strip and not be able to keep his hands to himself. Deep in his mind, he was sure Gakuto probably had the same problems but the smaller man never mentioned it to his lover.

When that happened, Oshitari was supposed to report it but most of the time he just let it slide since the club was very selective of their VIP members so there were no overly grotesque perverts to deal with and all of the VIPs were very good looking men. They were also very over protective of their dancers that if anything like that was reported - when they didn’t approve it – they would promptly revoke the man’s VIP status. Most of them were such nice guys and very gentlemanly so he hated when they were punished for simply not being able to control their libido. 

Usually the man would only run his hands over Oshitari’s chest and perhaps his back and butt as well. He had had one or two men smell his hair and start nuzzling his neck as they slid their hands up and down Oshitari’s neck as well. Occasionally the man’s hand would venture around or down, depending on where the guy’s hands already were, and he would start stroking Oshitari’s cock. But, when that would happen, the blue haired man would simply pull the man’s hand off of him as he started stroking it himself until he ejaculated over the floor - or the guy’s face if he had bent down in front of him just for that purpose.  
Oshitari suspected the owners knew that some of their VIPs couldn’t control themselves and didn’t mind if the dancers didn’t since each of the private rooms were equipped with boxes of tissues in one corner that were convenient to use to wipe the semen off the floor. Or the VIP.

~~~~~

Once inside the room, since he knew that they had a minute or two to themselves, Oshitari pulled Gakuto to him and slammed his lips onto the acrobat’s. He slid his hands along Gakuto’s pale, bare back and down to squeeze the perfectly round ass, smiling when it caused the smaller man to jump slightly in his embrace.

A moment later when Oshitari pulled away, Gakuto protested playfully, “Yuushi! You know we can’t do that here. Especially when we have a client coming in any second.”

Oshitari tucked a few stray red strands of hair behind the younger boy’s ear as he said, “I know but the way that you were dancing was turning me on something horrible and when I saw the opportunity, I just couldn’t resist. Just know that tonight may be one of those nights when we don’t make it past the door before I start fucking you.”

Gakuto giggled slightly as he leaned up and stole a quick kiss before saying, “That’s one of my favorite positions you know, being held against the wall with you pounding into me. So, I can’t wait.”

Oshitari didn’t get a chance to respond because at that moment, the door opened and the pair was forced to turn around and act innocent as if they hadn’t just been making out while waiting. When they saw the man who had requested them walk through the door, their jaws dropped to the floor.

“Oh close your mouths. It really is unbecoming of two beautiful men that are supposed to be giving me pleasure,” the man said as he closed the door behind him.

“A…A…Atobe-buchou?” Gakuto finally managed.

“Yes, Gakuto. Ore-sama was the one that requested you both.”

“Atobe, how did you even know that we worked here?” Oshitari asked as his captain crossed the room and sat on the plush chair where the VIP member would sit and watch their selected dancer.

“It was actually Taki that told me. He stumbled upon this place one night when you two were apparently not working but saw the poster on the wall that advertises all of the clubs more popular dancers. Obviously he recognized you immediately and then asked me about it.

“Ore-sama just had to come investigate for myself. So, I disguised myself and came to watch you one night. I have to say that I liked what I saw when I watched you two dance. Now, are you going to just stand there interrogating me or are you going to entertain me, ahn?”

Oshitari stood for a second still in shock before going over to the stereo on the wall and cueing up some music. He rejoined his partner and started to dance seductively. Moments after the two men started their dancing, Atobe slid his hand down to the noticeable growing bulge in the diva’s pants. The blue haired man smirked at the sight of the Atobe heir getting a hard on by his and Gakuto’s dancing. Seeing that gave him an idea.

So, Oshitari moved over to stand behind Gakuto and began sliding his hands all over the bare pale chest in front of him before moving a hand down to start rubbing the red head’s groin. The feeling of the leather rubbing against him caused Gakuto to moan as he threw his head back against the taller man’s chest, continuing to writhe his hips so that the perfectly round ass was rubbing against Oshitari’s growing erection.

“Ngh, Yuushi,” Gakuto sighed as Oshitari slid his hand under the tight leather shorts and wrapped his long fingers around the hardening organ beneath.

Seconds later, Oshitari removed his hand from underneath the red head’s pants and moved to unbutton them and slide them down to the floor. Once the shorts were out of the way, Oshitari wrapped his fingers around Gakuto’s cock again as he stroked it a few times. He gave a small twist to the tip of it, causing the acrobat to release a small squeak, before whispering in his ear that Gakuto should go help Atobe get out of the expensive looking black pants that he was sure the diva would enjoy having out of the way as they were starting to look rather uncomfortably tight.

Gakuto gave a small nod as he sauntered silently over to his captain. Once he reached the Atobe heir, Gakuto leaned down and attached his lips to his captain’s and started kissing him wildly. The silver haired man pulled the acrobat to him and into his lap, groaning lightly when the smaller body started to rub against the lump in his pants.

Oshitari almost moaned himself at the sight of his lover grinding on the diva but he collected himself as he moved over behind Atobe and coaxed him to stand. Gakuto was about to climb off of Atobe’s lap so that he could stand but the older man had other ideas. As the heir stood, he held the red head to him as they continued to kiss passionately so that once he was on his feet, Gakuto’s legs were wrapped tightly around Atobe as he held him up.

When Oshitari had told Atobe to stand, he wasn’t planning on the silver haired man to want to keep the acrobat against him so tightly. So after some quick thinking, he had to change his initial plan.

As the blue haired slid his hands around Atobe’s waist to undo his pants, he leaned in and licked the shell of his captain’s ear before whispering in it, “Ne Atobe, since you are being so attached to my boyfriend at the moment and I’m finding it rather arousing, I have a proposal for you. I’ll let you hold Gakuto just like that and fuck him into oblivion if you let me take you,” he said as he squeezed the now uncovered, soft, pale ass in front of him.

The diva took a moment to consider Oshitari’s idea as he continued his war of wet muscles inside the younger man’s mouth. Eventually he nodded lightly against Gakuto’s mouth as he leaned his backside against the bespectacled man behind him. Oshitari smirked as he put a hand to Atobe’s cheek and forced him to pull away from his lover’s lips as he turned his captain’s head towards him and sealed their lips together as if that was enough to make their agreement official.

Seconds later, Oshitari pulled away from Atobe’s kiss swollen lips and started to slide down the long pale body, leaving nips and kisses along the skin. Instead of returning to his make out session with the naked acrobat, their captain attached his lips to Gakuto’s neck and started to lick and suck on the skin. 

Once Oshitari reached Atobe’s thighs, he slid his hands around them slowly until his fingers ghosted over the diva’s cock, making the man quiver. The blue haired man wrapped his fingers around the hardened shaft as he guided it up and into Gakuto’s body. Oshitari wasn’t worried about his younger lover being prepared first because they had been together so many times that he was practically stretched permanently for Oshitari and just by looking at him, the megane could tell that Atobe was slightly smaller so he shouldn’t have any problems.

When Atobe slid into Gakuto’s semi-tight heat, he leaned his head back and moaned. Once the acrobat could feel the diva seated fully inside him and could tell that he was too distracted by Oshitari’s fingers that he had just seen slide into Atobe’s body, the red head started moving up and down on the cock inside him. The blue haired man behind him slid the two slick fingers in and out of Atobe’s ass before starting to move them apart and widen the tight opening.

Their silver haired captain finally collected himself enough to tell Oshitari, “Ore-sama hopes you aren’t just using your saliva as lubrication, ahn.”

The bespectacled man stood up with his fingers still working to stretch the diva’s body and said as he attached his lips to his captain’s pale shoulder, “Don’t worry Atobe, it’s lube. The owners keep a couple bottles in each room just in case their VIP members get extra horny. I also grabbed a condom.”

Atobe leaned his head back so that he could awkwardly claim Oshitari’s lips as he mumbled against the megane’s lips, “No condom, just you.”

Oshitari leaned away from the kiss and looked at Atobe puzzled as he asked, “Are you sure?”

The heir nodded as he replied, “I’m sure. I’ve actually been curious what it would feel like to have someone inside me without that little layer of protection in the way. Besides, I trust you, Oshitari. I always have.”

Oshitari smirked as he slammed his lips back onto Atobe’s, pulled his fingers out of the diva’s ass and replaced them with his aching hard and dripping cock. The diva moaned into Oshitari’s mouth as the blue haired man started to pull out until only the tip of his erection was still inside Atobe’s body before thrusting back in swift and hard. Several thrusts later, Oshitari released Atobe’s mouth so that Gakuto could keep the kiss swollen lips company as the acrobat continued to move as well as he could on Atobe’s cock while his lover started thrusting faster and harder into their captain’s body.

The pair continued fucking and being fucked by the diva and as soon as Atobe managed to reach a hand between himself and the red head that he was holding to him and wrap his long fingers around Gakuto’s bouncing erection, it started a chain reaction of orgasms. 

After only a few strokes, Gakuto’s cock twitched and he squirted semen onto Atobe’s hand and tennis toned chest. The clenching that his orgasm caused around his captain’s cock was enough to make Atobe cum as well. That in turn pulled Oshitari to his peak as well and once all three of them had climaxed harder than they had in a long time, they tumbled to the floor in a heap of panting bodies.

“That had to be the best orgasm that ore-sama has ever had. Thank you, Oshitari,” Atobe commented after catching his breath.

“Well, I always pride myself in pleasing the VIP customers,” Oshitari managed with a smirk.

“Actually, with what just happened, I would like to hire you and Gakuto for my own personal use.”

The blue haired, bespectacled man glanced over at his smaller lover who was still pretty out of it as he asked his captain, “What do you mean?”

“Well, you would quit your jobs here and I would hire you. You know I could pay you three times as much than you get here and the only one that would be ogling you would be ore-sama,” Atobe said with a very mischievous grin.

Oshitari thought for a moment before looking at his exhausted doubles partner again and answering, “Well, it sounds like we would all win in that proposal. As long as you promise to never take advantage of Gakuto alone unless he is willing,” he added as a warning.

Atobe laughed as he held out his hand for Oshitari to shake it and replied in mock offense, “Ore-sama would never do such a thing!”

Oshitari looked uncertainly at his captain before saying, “Fine.”  
~~~~~

Two days later, Oshitari and Gakuto informed the managers that they were quitting and as they left the men sitting disappointed that their two best dancers were walking out, Oshitari pulled his phone out and called Atobe.

“Atobe, we just talked to the managers. Is there is a chance of us working elsewhere tonight?”

“Ahn, did you like our night together so much that you are wanting more already?” Oshitari could hear the silver haired man chuckle on the other line before Atobe added, “But, yes. Ore-sama would love to see my new favorite ‘employees’ tonight. Be here in a half an hour, no later.”

Before Oshitari could say anything, he heard the dial tone ringing through his ears. He sighed as he realized that he may have just agreed to something that he may end up regretting as time went on but for now, all he could think about was how much he wanted to be back inside that beautiful pale ass.


End file.
